All that you leave behind
by Cass
Summary: Six years later they meet again through an unforeseen accident. Both living very different lives but hold the same desire for each other. A story of Heero and Relena finding each other and sorting out their lives along the way. **All chapters updated.
1. What am I living for?

Standard stuff: Gundam Wing is not mine, but I do enjoy playing around with it some. My intent is purely for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made on this work. 

Greetings, been wanting to try something a little different so here goes. This fic jumps around a lot in the beginning from the POV of both Heero and Relena. It may start a little confusing but I hope it should flow better toward the end. Don't know if anyone has any interest in seeing this continued. So if you do leave a note if it is not too much trouble and I'll post some more. Thanks for your time and as always hope you enjoy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**-All that you leave behind-**

"Have you ever wondered what our lives may have been like without war?" 

"I don't think about things I can not change." 

Duo smiled faintly. "Really?" 

Heero nodded and picked up the cup in front of him and starred down at the black liquid that it held. He moved his hand several times swishing the liquid around, then watched the ripples fade before finally answering Duo his voice steady. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." 

Duo sighed blowing out the air in his lungs shaking his head slowly. "I don't believe you." 

"You don't have too." Heero responded flatly his attention still on the cup. 

"No, I don't suppose I do. It's just that, well don't you ever just wonder about things? Things you can change in the world, your life maybe?" 

Heero looked up and met eyes with Duo "Someone once told me life is our chance to live for eternity." 

Duo allowed a slightly puzzled look to grab his face. "What does that mean Heero?" 

"I can't answer that for you… it is something that only you can decide." Heero replied and sat his cup down on the kitchen table before him. He stood and took his jacket from the seat behind him then nodded to his friend. 

"One question and don't dodge it before you go." Duo pressed. "Have you found the meaning yourself?" 

Heero didn't answer but instead quietly headed for the backdoor of Duo's house leaving Duo with one parting thought. "Tell Hilde she makes good coffee." 

"Heh, I will." Duo said smiling as he heard the back door close knowing Heero hadn't taken one sip from his cup. 

Duo leaned back in his chair and thought about what Heero had just said to him. Right when he thought he had him figured out Heero would throw him for another loop. 'Guess we all take things to seriously.' He thought loosing his smile. 

Several minutes later Hilde walked into the kitchen. "Did Heero leave?" 

"Yeah a few minutes ago." Duo answered. 

Hilde yawned as she walked over to Duo grabbing his hand. "C'mon lets go to bed." 

"Do I take things too seriously?" Duo asked her before he stood.

She smiled at her husband. "Only when you have too and that's why I love you."

Duo grinned and followed her to bed.

** 

"And now at this turning point in our shared history, we continue to forge peace in the hearts and souls of our dreams and realities. I thank you and God bless." 

Relena Darlian finished her speech in front of the student and faculty alumni at one of the largest Universities on L2. The crowd stood and applauded for the young woman wildly. She lowered her head slightly in gratitude and made her way from the podium. 

"Minister wonderful speech!" 

"Thank you Mr. Stanley. You're very kind." She returned with a weak smile. Relena had jumped to three different colonies this week, and to say she was tired was an understatement. While she loved her job, the lack of sleep sometimes associated with it, could dampen the days. She turned her head and found Maggie her assistant smiling re-enforcing Relena to chug on through the late marathon dinner that she still had to attend. Relena casually looked down at her watch that read 9:11pm. Dinner would last a few hours she sighed. Silently Relena promised herself a warm cup of tea back in her hotel room after the events for the evening were all wrapped up. 

It wasn't long before she was escorted to a lounge for drinks and a few faculty members questioned her about the on going terra-formation process on Mars. Ever the diplomat Relena put on her best face and proceeded to answer the questions with grace and a smile. 

As she expected dinner turned out to be epic. Several courses, drinks, and short speeches by many brought the evening to a close. Relena glanced down at her watch that now read 12:21am. She forcefully blinked her eyes a few times elated the night was over. Graciously parting with her hosts found Relena collapsing in her limo where her eyes begged for five minutes rest. She happily obliged as Maggie closed the door and gave the driver the go ahead to take them off. 

** 

Heero glanced at the clock in his car. It read twelve twenty seven in the am. He blinked the weight on his tired eyes now becoming a chore to keep open. He didn't relish the empty bed awaiting him. Over time he had found himself re-evaluating his life on several different levels and finding a need to expand his days beyond work. Duo had introduced him to several lady friends but in the end that's all they were to him, friends. Reluctantly he admitted to himself that in all his travels only one person made him feel something… something he didn't know how to explain really. But he knowingly lived with the fact that he had made decisions years ago that would rue his life for a long time to come. Besides taking the time he needed was a necessary sword of fate he argued. He was young and so was she. Perhaps some things were better left unsaid. He wasn't used to questioning himself and his feelings so much in this manner, causing him to shift his weight briefly.

"What are you living for?" He whispered and applied more pressure to the accelerator of his car. The automobile awoke from its own slumber, awaking to the new task laid out before it. The weight on his eyes lifted and the muscles in his body tensed as he began responding to the automobile. 

** 

Relena found herself in front of the student and alumni body at the University again fielding questions as they came in one by one. None really caught her as interesting till the end when one caught her off guard and the voice asked the question was so familiar. 

"Minister what is true peace?" 

Relena turned her head slowly searching for the voice she was sure just asked her the question. 'Where is he?' She questioned silently her eyes narrowing swiftly searching the crowd. Then she found him, unrurely brown hair and intense blue eyes starred up at her. His face was solemn but looked somewhat inviting. She blinked twice quickly to make sure she wasn't seeing things then held her hand out motioning the man to come up to her. 

His face relaxed and he offered a faint smile. Casually the man took a step forward, nodded his head in understanding then slowly turned and walked away disappearing into the crowd. Her face fell and her mind screamed for her to take off after him. But she didn't move. Her legs wouldn't budge. Silently she called his name. 

"Minister...?"

"Minister?" Maggie shook Relena lightly pulling her out of the dream world she had fallen into. 

Relena opened her eyes and changed her posture quickly startled. 

"Minister are you okay?" Maggie asked again cautiously. Relena turned to Maggie and nodded giving a weak smile. "I'm fine, must have dozed off. Just startled a bit. It's been a long week." 

Maggie decided not to bring up the name she was mumbling instead she nodded in agreement. "Sleep is the first and only order of business on my schedule tonight." 

"Sounds like a good idea." Relena responded absently as she allowed her eyes to study the hydroponic farms in the distance trying to reclaim her short dream in detail. After all these years and at some of the most inopportune times Heero Yuy haunted her dreams. We were kids she tried to reassure herself, caught up in a war. Six years is a long time to still be having these dreams she thought as she glanced down at the ring that adorned her left hand. She had been engaged now for three months and her wedding was still six months away. Recently though Heero had been on her mind heavily. 'When will I let him ago?' she asked herself for what must have been the thousandth time. 

"How long until we reach the Hotel?" She asked Maggie with slight apprehension in her voice.

"About fifteen minutes." She replied. 

Relena sighed and turned her attention back to the window. 

** 

Heero turned the car sharply weaving a masterful pattern across the colony to his home. The car responded to his commands with ease and grace. Skillfully he danced across lanes avoiding others by inches. It wasn't long until he was out of the city district and driving along an quiet road that bordered some water and a few hydroponic farms. This stretch reminded him of a seashore drive back on earth. Curvy roads and elevated lands made for an interesting drive. Approaching the crest of a large hill found Heero letting up on the speed his car was maintaining. As he neared the top bright lights lit the immediate sky up causing him to wince at the light. Suddenly a long black limousine came cruising over the hill with a direct path of Heero in its way. He swerved quickly as the driver of the other car did the same. They came precious inches form hitting and screeching tires screamed for all to hear. 

Heero slipped his car around stopping a dangerous spin. The long black limo fished tailed as the driver fought for control. The battle all but lost the large car smacked head first into a guardrail bringing it to a stop. 

Without hesitation Heero slammed his car in park and dashed for the limo finding the driver door locked. Mustering all the force he could, he smashed the window open with his elbow and unlocked the door pulling the driver out. The safety mechanisms had saved the drivers life, his pulse was steady and Heero could detect no visible wounds. Satisfied the driver was fine for the moment Heero moved back to the rear of the car removing his phone from his pocket and dialed for help. 

** 

Relena raised her head slowly. Pulling her hair back from her face blinking heavily. Her head raged with pain and her vision was distorted and blurred. "Maggie?" She called out to no response. She heard the distinct sound of glass shattering and movement in the front of the vehicle. "Help!" He yelled, but her voice only came as a whisper. Precious seconds later the door to the car opened and the voice from her dreams called out to her aid.

** 

"Agent ND-8754 code seven. I need medical assistance and an evac team. Begin trace now." He said calmly into his communicator setting it down on the roof of the limo so his location could be pinpointed. He turned his attention to the rear door of the car. He pulled and opened the door with ease. "Is everyone okay in there?" 

His eyes barely had time to adjust but he knew the soft blue eyes starring back at him. "Relena?" He questioned unsure if his mind and eyes were deceiving him. 

Relena met his eyes for the first time in six years but knew them instantly. "Heero." She said her voice barely above a whisper then collapsed in the seat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-End All that you leave behind Chap 1

Thanks for reading!


	2. We all change

Standard stuff: Gundam Wing is not mine, but I do enjoy playing around with it some. My intent is purely for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made on this work. 

Here we go again! :)

****

**All That You Leave Behind Chapter 2 -We all change-**

Heero watched Relena fall back in her seat in slight disbelief. Without pause he climbed into the car carefully and moved to her side. Franticly he searched for a pulse and studied her looking for wounds. She looked fine and had a strong steady pulse. Briefly satisfied he turned his attention to Maggie. Her pulse was faint and she had a large gash on her forehead. Blood running at a semi-steady pace. 

He quickly removed his white dress shirt and proceeded to tear it into pieces making a crude compress for Maggie's head. Applying light but firm pressure helped bring the bleeding down quickly. Afraid the young woman may go into shock, Heero slid her out of the car and set her down on the cool pavement outside lifting her feet. Time wasn't on his side he decided.

Glancing back to Relena his stomach began to sink. Instinct and training took over and he pushed aside his doubts and disbelief reaching back into the car to her aide. 

Heero carefully scooped Relena up in his arms to the welcoming roar of ambulances. He held her tightly to his chest afraid to let go. Within minutes Preventer paramedics took on Maggie's immediate care. He told them all he could about her as he set Relena down carefully on a waiting gurney. He moved her hair away from her face quickly then followed the paramedics as they began to work on her.

"Commander we're taking them to St. Johns." The lead of the paramedic team informed Heero. 

Heero nodded in response then met eyes with the man. "Nothing is to happen to her, to them. Do you understand me? Nothing!" 

The man nodded, "Yes sir, we'll do our absolute best." 

The paramedic's words did little to reassure Heero but he nodded slightly and added. "Keep this under wraps. No press and I'll be following you in shortly." The EMT nodded again in confirmation then motioned for his team to load up and head on out. 

About the same time two black sedans pulled up carrying several Preventer agents that jumped out swarming like bee's accessing the situation. A few of them were wearing dress suits while the others adorned jumpsuits. Heero watched Relena being loaded into the back of the ambulance. Seconds later it departed and his stomach turned uneasily again. 

"Commander." A voice called out to him. Heero turned sharply on his heel to find an Preventer agent by his side. Lieutenant Rob Oliver one of his men. 

"What happened sir?" Rob asked calmly above the roar of hover craft lighting up the area from above. 

"An accident," Heero answered bluntly. Rob's face went rye looking over the obvious. Heero continued, "The Foreign Minister was in this car. Sweep the entire area and clean this mess up. I don't want any traces or any press leaks until we determine her status." Heero stressed. 

"Yes sir." Rob answered swiftly watching Heero move and reclaim his communicator from the top of the smashed up limo. Heero ducked his head back into the back seat of the car and scanned for personal effects. A few briefcases, no smaller articles.

"Sir, I'll have those items brought over to you."

"Yes, do that and when you are done report directly to me at St. Johns. I'll be there throughout the night."

"Yes sir." Rob saluted watching Heero jump in his car spinning it around tightly.

"Dial Duo." Heero spoke and waited as his car acknowledged the request, sending a call out to Duo's home. 

** 

Hilde forced her eyes open waking from a deep sleep. Their bedroom phone rang again reassuring her that she hadn't been hearing things. Reaching over, she flicked the button activating the audio signal. "Hello." She muttered. 

"Hilde, it's Heero. I need to speak with Duo." A slight amount of alarm hinted in his voice. She knew Heero never called unless it was important especially at home. 

"Give me just second Heero." 

"Understood." He replied revving the engine of his car again. 

Hilde shook Duo waking him. "Duo, Heero is on the line. It's important." 

Duo blinked forcefully pulling his head up from his pillow reaching for the phone.

"This better be good Heero." His voice was groggy and irritable. 

"There has been an accident with Minister Darlian. I need you to contact Oliver for cleanup and meet me at St. Johns Hospital. I'll fill you in there completely and make it quick." 

"Fill me in on what?" Duo questioned but Heero had already terminated the call. 

Duo sighed throwing his covers to the side. "I've got to go." He mumbled to his wife.

"Go where?" She asked, her voice full of concern. Duo met warm eyes with her and smiled. "St. Johns Hospital, Relena Darlian has been in an accident. Heero says he'll explain there. Don't worry I'm sure everything is fine." 

"Relena Darlian?" Hilde question.

"Yeah, old ghosts." Duo replied hiding his concern. 

** 

Heero was in a near sprint entering the hospital pulling a sweatshirt over the dress tee he was wearing. He headed directly to the north wing of the hospital that was reserved for Preventer and governmental use. A quick flash of his badge to the guard had him wondering the floor looking for help. 

"Heero?" A light voice called.

Heero turned around to find Karen Mead standing before him. She was a Preventer nurse whom he was very friendly with not too long ago. They had dated off and on for a few months and Karen had fallen for him, hard. But Heero abruptly broke it off not giving a lot of reasons. Her honey brown hair pulled up in a ponytail allowed the natural lines of her face to shine. 

"Karen." Heero said surprised. 

"You're looking for Minister Darlian? 

"Yes." He nodded. "How is she?" 

"She's fine. A small concussion but nothing serious. She's resting down the hallway." 

"And the other two?" 

"They have stabilized her aide and are checking out the extent of her injuries now. The driver should be fine also. I'll update you as I find out more." 

"Thanks, Karen." He said scanning the hallway's. 

Karen studied Heero's face for several seconds before continuing. "You can find her down the hall to your right room 228B." 

"Thank you." He said already heading down the hallway. 

She watched his form disappear around the corner and let out a quiet sigh. 

** 

Heero knocked lightly on the door peaking his head in finding her asleep. The room was semi-dark with only a small amount of light offering the room some warmth from the hallway. He watched her sleeping form for several minutes before walking all the way in and closing the door behind him. Carefully he moved close checking her breathing and running a hand up to her forehead. She looked pale but he figured her color would come back soon. It wasn't long until her eyes fluttered several times finally opening under his warm touch.

They stared up at him and fought against the dark room to adjust. Heero pulled away quickly and Relena closed her eyes tightly then opened them again. "I wasn't dreaming." She said weakly. 

"No, I'm afraid not." He replied his voice low. 

A smiled worked its way over her face. "You would say that." 

Heero found himself smiling at her comment, relieved. "You need to rest."

"You saved me?" 

He looked away from her and nodded. "Not really." His apprehension from the accident still apparent.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for several moments as the two starred at each other in the dark. Neither could look away.

"Do you know how Maggie is?" Relena asked finally breaking their silence. 

"She's been stabilized and the doctors were checking out the extent of her injuries when I came in. I'll get someone to give you full details." 

"Stay." She whispered before he could take a step. His feet wouldn't budge. 

"I never thought I would see you again." She said softly. 

He faced her again. "I'm sorry." 

"Sorry for what?" 

'For more than you'll ever know.' He thought. "For the accident. I'm sorry it couldn't be avoided." 

"What happened Heero?" 

Heero recounted the story the best he could. "And as I approached the hill, your car sped across the middle of the road. We both swerved and your driver lost control. I called for help and did the best I could for your friends injuries."

"Thank you Heero." She said softly.

"You should get some rest." He offered again.

"There is so much to say." Relena said, avoiding his comment though she was dreadfully tired.

"Nothing that can't wait till the morning. I'll take care of everything... don't worry yourself." He offered trying to be comforting.

She smiled again. "You've changed."

His face slipped under one of his many mask. "We all do." He responded.

"You will be here in the morning?" It wasn't so much a question as a request.

"Where would I go?" He answered their eyes connecting deeply.

He nodded and started to continue but his eyes focused in on an object. Shiny, large and round that adorned her left hand. He knew instantly what it was and kicked himself internally for not making note of it before. Heero considered his new options carefully and a level of uneasiness he had never felt before set in. "I'll be.." Before he could finish a voice chimed in from across the room. 

A tall man walked into the room flicking the main light switch on starring down at a clipboard wearing a white lab coat with the Preventer symbol on the left arm,. The man glanced up and catching Heero in his eye. "Oh my apologies Commander I didn't mean to interrupt. Just wanted to check on the patient one last time for the night." 

"It's fine, I was just about to step out." Heero replied quickly. 

"I'm Doctor Adam's Minister." The man said. 

"You're coming back aren't you?" Relena asked before Heero could leave. 

"Of course." He replied his voice back to its stoic self and he avoided locking Relena's eyes in another embrace. 

"Take care of her Doctor." Heero added leaving the room.

Heero stepped out of the room and sighed quietly glancing down at his watch. "2:45am."

'She's engaged? I should have expected as much...' Heero cut his train of thought off and removed his communicator scanning for messages. He walked into an adjacent lounge to start making calls and was greeted with a familiar but often irritating voice. "Ya know I'd really like to thank you for waking me up?"

'Here it comes.' Heero silently thought. 

"So you almost killed her again?" Duo teased grinning.

"It wasn't my fault." Heero replied his voice irritable. 

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before."  


Duo was rewarded with a solemn glare and silence.

"What do you have for me?" Heero asked.

"Everything is cleared up around the accident. Turns out the driver of the vehicle was heavily intoxicated. He's lucky no one was killed." 

"Yes, very lucky." Heero added.

"Minister Darlian is set to be released late this morning. The press hasn't caught wind yet and the driver has no immediate family here on the colony. I've already spoken to his employer and they've agreed to keep quiet for now." 

"Good, I suspect the Minister will want to make some type of announcement later today." Heero said leaning against a wall. 

"The Minister?" Duo teased.

Once again a glare fell on Duo's shoulders. 

Duo grinned and decided to alter the subject slightly. "What's our involvement going to be in this?"

Heero looked up to the ceiling for a moment, knowing Duo's true meaning behind the question. "I'll leave that up to Relena." 

"And how is she?"

"She's fine."

"And you?" Duo pressed.

"Fine." Was Heero's short response.

"Are you sure? 

"Yes, why wouldn't I be." Heero replied. 

"Well I dunno, maybe because well you two have a..." Duo considered his words carefully. "A uniquely shared history." 

"No more than anyone else?" Heero's cool demeanor hid his conflicting thoughts. 

"Heero, who are you trying to fool?"

"She's engaged to be married Duo." Heero responded flatly not in the mood to be pressed.

Duo's playful smile was erased quickly. "What! Are you certain?" 

"It's hard to miss the ring on her finger."

"Yeah right!" Duo pushed hoping Heero maybe grew a sense of humor. "You're joking right?"

Duo could see a few of Heero's facial muscles move slightly and his silence was deafening.

Shaking his head in disappointed, Duo walked to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry Heero."

Heero starred at the wall replaying the events of the evening over. "For what? I made decisions long ago willingly." he finally commented.

"Six years is a long time." Duo said quietly.

"Yes, a very long time." Heero added.

"Well, if you don't mind I've been up all night cleaning up your mess. I'm going home to get some sleep." 

"Thanks Duo I owe you one." 

"Yeah I've heard that one before." He mumbled walking out. 

** 

"You're all set for release tomorrow Minister. I'm sure Commander Yuy may have some more questions for you though." 

"Commander Yuy?" She questioned. 

"Yes, he's the commanding officer of all Preventer agents and personnel on L2." 

"I see, I didn't realize." She smiled blinking heavily.

"If I can do anything else for you please let me know. Now get some rest, and don't worry about your friend she's going to be fine." 

"I will, thank you." Relena said yawning. 

The doctor smiled and left. Relena rolled to her side and quickly fell into a light sleep thinking, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

**

"She'll be fine Commander, I've given her something to help her sleep."

"She's set for release tomorrow?" Heero asked.

"Yes, I'd like to keep her companion a few days but the Minister should be good to go as long as she takes it easy." Adam's replied.

"Good. I'll arrange some transportation for her in the morning. Can I see her again?" Heero asked.

"Yes, but allow her to sleep sir." Adam's answered.

Heero glanced at Doctor Adams quickly. "Understood." He then walked into her room and took a seat in the corner. She rested quietly. 'Why are you still here?' He asked himself begrudgingly. 'I'm repaying an old debt." He told himself, 'Yes, an old debt.'

Morning came quickly.

**

Relena's eyes fluttered several times as she fought the morning light flooding her room. The colonies did their best to mimic the day/night cycle of Earth and a very good job they did. Almost too good she thought stretching out under her sheets.

A knock at the door alerted her. "Come in."

A young woman with blue eyes and blond hair in her early twenties Relena figured brought a suitcase in the room. "Ma'am Commander Yuy had your items brought over."

"Thank you. Do you know where I can find the Commander?"

"He's left the hospital. I'll be taking you to your hotel once you're ready."

A confusing uneasy look found its way to her face.

"Where did he go?" She questioned.

"I'm afraid I don't know Ma'am but he stayed here in your room throughout the night. He stay's very busy." The woman answered.

"Stayed here?" Relena questioned puzzled.

"Yes, ma'am." The young officer replied quickly.

'Gone again Heero?' The familiar chord from long ago once again danced about her mind. "Just give me a few minutes please."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll be outside whenever you are ready." The blond headed woman replied stepping outside the room.

Relena silently cursed him for disappearing again. "What did you really expect Relena?" She chided absently to her suitcase sliding it open removing a change of clothing.

Her eyes glanced down at her engagement ring. "I should call him." She said absently, but it wasn't long before Heero Yuy danced about her mind again.

'Did he see it?' she wondered. 'Did he even care?' Relena clutched her fist tightly and cursed fate.

________

End Chapter 2

As always my thanks...


	3. Reflections of Passion

Standard stuff: Gundam Wing is not mine, but I do enjoy playing around with it some. 
    
    My intent is purely for entertainment purposes only blah, blah, blah! ;-)
    
    **-All That You Leave Behind Chapter 3 **
    
    **-Reflections of Passion-**
    
    -----------------------------------------------------------
    
    "Yes sir, she visited her friend and then I escorted the Minister to her hotel."
    
    "Thank you." Heero responded flatly. His attention focused on some reports sitting on his desk.
    
    "Sir." Heero stopped and looked up.
    
    "She asked me to give you this." The young agent handed Heero a small folded note.
    
    "Thank you agent." She saluted and left Heero's office.
    
    Heero studied the letter carefully. The words "Commander Heero Yuy" were hastily scribbled across the top of it. 

He blew the air from his lungs in slight anticipation and opened the paper.

_Heero,_

_I didn't have the opportunity to thank you properly for your help... For that, I'm sorry._

_ I thank you for more reason's than you'll ever know. May you find the happiness and continued success you deserve._

_-Relena_

Heero crumpled the letter is his hand slowly, squeezing the paper looking out the large window in his office. "So much to say." He mumbled lightly.

"Say.... say what?" Duo chimed in, breaking Heero's train of thought.

"I didn't say anything." Heero answered setting the paper down on his desk then sliding it across to Duo.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"You tell me." Heero replied.

Duo took the paper and read it's contents. "Sounds like goodbye." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah." Heero returned.

"This is what you wanted right?" Duo questioned carefully.

Heero didn't answer but instead changed the subject after unlocking himself from careful thought. "There is a staff meeting in twenty minutes, I expect you to be there."

"Sure, I'll be there." Duo answered.

"Good, I'm having my schedule cleared for the afternoon. Take the reign's."

Duo shook his head questionably. "You're taking the afternoon?" Heero never took personal time.

"Madelyn, clear my schedule for the afternoon." Heero said, through his communicator grabbing his keys and light jacket.

"Yes sir... right away." She replied quickly.

"Well?" Duo asked.

"I'll be in tomorrow." Heero replied leaving a stunned Duo in his office.

***

He paced the hallway several times, fighting to calm his thoughts and rapid heart beat. Finally on the verge of frustration he rang the chime on her door. Relena switched off the television and moved to the door. "Who is it?" She asked absently. 

Heero took a deep breath, "It's Heero." She took a step back in surprise. "Just a minute." She yelled rushing to the bathroom insuring her makeup and hair were in some type of order. 

When she opened the door and met his eyes he stood almost breathless. Heero reached down into his pocket and started to remove something. She briefly watched his eyes soften.

The note! "Heero." She fumbled for words.

He held it in front of her and carefully tore it straight down the middle dropping the pieces the pieces to the ground.

Relena's eyes bulged in slight disbelief as she watched him rip it down the middle.

"Is this goodbye?" He asked her softly. His normally brazen voice light.

She looked back up to him, her heart beating wildly playing a dangerous game with her mind.

"I, I thought this is what you wanted." She said finally giving him an answer.

He looked away from her quickly. "There was a time in my life, where I didn't know what I wanted. A time I didn't know what I needed... while that man is still here, he's..."

"He's what?" She pushed at his hesitation.

"He's changed." He finished.

"I know..." She said softly reaching for his hand.

He took her hand and allowed her to pull him into her room. 'Kiss her you fool....!' His mind tempted and with slight hesitation he did pulling her close quickly. She melted in his arms and returned his kiss without effort. Her world crashed down and waves of melon collie hit unleashing strong feelings that had been suppressed for years. It was finally happening. The hair on his arms stood up and his body shook slightly. Together they fell back through her suite reaching the bedroom. Neither one thought twice about what they were doing. They didn't have the time or desire too. 

***

Heero smiled finding fast Relena asleep on his chest. Her golden hair danced about his upper body, filling his mind with it's sweet fragrance. It wasn't long before his normal sanity overtook him. His mind raced to come to grips with what he, with what they had just done. Suddenly comfort was replaced with doubt and self loathing. His eyes fell on Relena again whom he now found smiling up at him.

"I..." He started to speak but she placed a finger on his lips. "I know..." She whispered in his ear then moved down and replaced the finger she held to his mouth with her lips. Her long hair fell down to his face, covering the minute amount of light in the room. His doubt washed away again quickly as the couple fell back into the rhythmic motion of making love.

***

He raised quickly out of bed and studied his surroundings. A faint light called from another room where the sounds of water falling could be heard a tad louder.

"Relena?" He questioned softly standing and reclaiming his underwear. The rest of his clothing was strewn across her suite, cautiously he made his way to the bathroom.

'If you're going to leave now would be the time.' His mind pleaded peaking in the doorway. The steam from the hot water had placed a layer of film on the mirror blocking his immediate view.

Instead of leaving he reclaimed his pants and took a seat in the bedroom off to the side and waited for her return with baited breath. It wasn't long before the water stopped and she stepped out in a large bathrobe and a towel holding her hair up above her head. Her eyes searched desperately for Heero. "Heero?" Her voice tried to hide a hint of anxiety.

"Here." He called from the corner softly.

She turned and forced her eyes to focus on him in the corner. "I didn't see you over there. I was afraid..."

"I may have left?" He finished for her.

She nodded. "Yes..." Answering half-heartily.

"I considered it. But couldn't bring myself to it."

Relena took a seat on the end of the bed so she was facing Heero. "I'm happy you didn't."

"You're engaged." Heero said quietly.

She looked away and he nodded. "I'm sorry for putting you in this situation."

"I put myself in it Heero. You didn't make me do anything I didn't already want to." She snapped back hesitated and continued.

"Yes I'm engaged, but I'd be lying to myself and you even more if I told you I hadn't thought about us over the years. The lingering doubt in the back of my mind about what may have been and in what must be the single most important twist of fate in my life I find you again."

Heero leaned back in the chair and tried to take in everything she just said. "I, I've wondered too... but we were young and I had to find my place in this new world. I wasn't raised like a normal person. I was conditioned to fight, I needed time."

"What about now?" She asked lovingly.

"I..." Heero hesitated. "I've learned a lot about myself, but now I feel almost lost."

Relena smiled. "I know that feeling."

"Is he good to you?" Heero asked a small lump forming in the back of his throat.

She nodded, "Yes, he is... but I haven't been so much to him."

Heero stood up and approached Relena swallowing hard. "You should go to him. I don't want to stand in your way any longer."

"Stand in my way?" She questioned. "How can you say that? After what we?" She struggled to find a place to stand amongst his words.

"I can say it because I must. I've already ruined your life enough." He replied flatly his voice trying desperately to find a mask.

"Will you stop it with the self pity? This self righteous need of yours to justify things and make them right is is not flying here." Relena yelled frustrated.

He took a step back and his eyes widened. "I'm only trying to make..."

"Stop it Heero!! Stop telling me what you think I want to hear." Relena cut him off her voice still very upset.

"Relena, tonight has been the most wonderful night of my life. I knew, I knew about him before I came. I knew I missed my chance, but I came anyway. I wouldn't change any of it, not now. But you have a life waiting for you back on Earth and I've got one here, now the wondering is out way. We both know the truth and the consequences behind that truth are great. I won't add another burden to your chest. I can't allow that to happen. So you see, I must..."

Heero was interrupted by the door chime. "Don't go anywhere." She stood but squeezed Heero's hand before making her way out to the main room of the suite. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Relena, open up! It's me Jason."

"Jason!" She said shocked. '_My fiancé Jason?'_ Her mind questioned.

"Yes, I came as soon as I got your message. Now open the door and let a guy in, would ya?" He replied with anticipation in his voice.

"Umm, just a second." Relena turned her head back to the bedroom but found Heero by her side fully dressed. "I'll handle this." He said taking her hand from the door controls giving her a weak smile. She barely noticed him squeeze her hand softly. It did little to subside the helpless and strange fear that crept through her bones slowly paralyzing her. She watched Heero open the door in dread.

-----------------------------

End Chapter 3

As always my thanks...


	4. Live?

Greetings,

Standard stuff: Gundam Wing is not mine, but I do enjoy playing around with it some. My intent is purely for entertainment purposes only and blah, blah, blah! ;-) 

-Talk about hitting a brick wall! I've rewritten this chapter seven different times last count and really still feel like I'm missing stuff. I know how the story is going to end. Getting there has been the hard part. Believe in Me Chapter six is coming along nicely. I hope to have it completed sometime soon as well. Thanks for your time!

**All That You Leave Behind Chapter 4 -Live?-**

*****

The door hissed as it slid open and Heero met eyes with Jason. Medium build, light colored hair, and defining feature's. Still a little shorter than Heero expected.

"I... Who are you?" Jason fumbled to the man standing before him in his fiancé's suite. Relena stood behind Heero paralyzed watching her world unfold before her for the second time this evening. The towel that held her wet hair up fell to the floor with barely a thud.

"I'm Heero Yuy, Commander of the Preventer organization here on Mars. You would be?" Heero asked bluntly.

Jason hesitated and had a hard time sizing the man up before him. _Commander? Preventers? _He question his mind quickly.

"I'm her fiancé last I checked..." Jason answered pointing to Relena from behind Heero finding her face red.

"Right." Heero returned and paused for several seconds settling an intimidating look on his face. "I just stopped by to insure the Minister was doing fine. The press has been hounding her most of the day."

"I appreciate that Commander." Jason replied, trying to regain some footing.

Heero forced a smile then turned back toward Relena. "Just doing our part to ensure she stays safe. Well Minister, I guess this is goodbye..."

Relena shook herself free of her temporary unable to hide her distress as Heero's words rang home.

"I'll have another patrol make rounds later this evening." He finished starring deeply into her eyes. She desperately wanted him to stay.

"I, I thank you Commander for making sure she is fine." Jason added, trying to figure out exactly what in the hell was going on.

Heero turned back to Jason and nodded. "She's important to all of us. We'd hate to see anything happen to her." Heero returned holding his hand out to Jason whom took it in a swift embrace. Applying slight pressure to his grip, Heero then broke the shake.

"Minister." He said quickly bowing his head slightly leaving the room. A stunned Jason jumped out of Heero's way quickly as Relena lowered her head despondently and braced herself for the furry of questions that were on their way.

"Relena?" Jason questioned grabbing his bag closing the hotel door behind him.

"This is goodbye." Heero whispered reaching for the elevator button. Looking back towards her door part of him hoped she'd come out of that room to tell him something, anything, but she didn't. The other part of him knew tonight was both of them letting go of each other finally. "_It had to be._" He silently reassured himself. _''It had to be...'_

*****

"Relena what the hell was that?" Jason asked confusion still scolding him.

Relena blinked several times. "I wasn't expecting you." She mumbled quietly.

Jason's face went blank, "I've gathered as much." He replied with contempt. 

She looked away from him lost in a daze. "Relena?" Jason questioned again finally gaining her attention. She pulled her hair back from her face and started towards the bathroom door. Jason grabbed her arm stopping her. "Relena, what happened?"

"Nothing." She replied shrugging away from his grip.

"Nothing?" Jason replied stunned. "For some reason I have a hard time believing that."

"Believe it." She answered swinging around to meet his eyes. "When I say nothing, I mean nothing. Now did you come here to argue with me?"

"No, but can't I ask a simple question?"

Relena narrowed her eyes. "As a favor from ESUN he was checking up on me. We we're old friends, that's all."

"Judging from the redness on your face when he said goodbye, I'd say you were more than friends." Jason spat back.

"What does that mean?" Relena question sneering.

"You tell me?" Jason asked dumbfounded. He couldn't believe the response she was giving him.

"Ughh!" She grunted rolling her eyes storming into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Do you know how this looks Relena?" Jason yelled following Relena finding a door greeting his face. "I come in to find my fiancé in a bath robe with a another man in her room that she claims is an old friend! What the hell am I supposed to think? Please enlighten me!"

"Think what you want." She yelled back. "I'm tired of arguing." She added from the other side of the door throwing on clothing, wanting it all to just go away. But it wouldn't, it couldn't, and now she would pay the price for the heavy heart she'd been carrying for years.

"Tough, I'm not finished!" Jason insisted.

Relena opened the bathroom door and got right in his face. "What Jason? What do you want do know?"

Jason considered his words carefully when met with the anger in her face. "Who is he?"

"He's who he said he was." She retorted forcefully.

"I don't mean like that Relena, who is he to you and stop running me in circles. I'm not some political lackey of yours that dances around your every word!"

Relena took a step back then pushed her way past Jason towards the bedroom searching for her shoes. But, Jason's question made her stop dead. With her back facing him she finally answered. "Heero's an old friend from the war." She said softly.

"War...? My god... he's the one." He said dazed putting things together. "He's the Gundam pilot that saved you in the war?"

"Yes." She's answered then continued. "He's also the one that pulled me and Maggie out of that car a few day's ago."

"Relena, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked the anger from his voice now subsided. But her reaction was not what he was hoping for. He found her sitting stoic and lost in the corner, almost the same way she had found Heero earlier that night.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked afraid to close the distance between them.

There had been a lot of things she'd never told him. Lot's of things she didn't want too. These things were hers and hers alone. Quite honestly that is where she wanted them to stay but now, now things were different. She didn't love Jason the same way she loved Heero and for the life of her couldn't understand why. Once, she wanted more than anything to give him that piece of her Heero had, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Not now especially.

"Relena?" Jason pushed.

Slowly she placed her thoughts in order and looked him in the eyes. He could see it coming before she said a word. It was written all over her face.

"You love him? He asked. She nodded slowly.

He closed his eyes briefly watching his world come crashing down. Anger washed over his normal calm frame as he decided to push her. He wanted to hear it all. "Come on Relena, now is your chance! Tell me everything!" He insisted.

She looked at him sadly. "Do I have to say it?"

"Yes!" He pressured shaking.

"I love him! I always have and I always will. I can't change that, don't you think I've tried?" She yelled back to Jason tears streaming down her face.

He looked away from her with a dreadful frown. Disgust and anger raged through him and he wanted her to hear it all. How unfair and ignorant this was to him. How foolish and blind he'd been for loving her. "No, it's not that you haven't tried, it's that you don't want too." He said coldly. With that said Jason left the suite.

-------------

"And here are the reports you requested on the Lemma operations. The senior staff is set to meet at 9:30 and you have meetings with the Colonial senate at 1:30." Heero barely heard Madelyn speak as he fumbled through the papers she set down before him. She was used to him barely paying attention to her when she ran down his schedule in the morning. Here in his early twenties he helped run one of the most powerful organizations in the Earth Sphere. He was swift, cool, and calculating. She respected him for that and his ever present patience.

"Thanks Madelyn... could you get me the JRun reports also?" Heero asked.

"Yes sir. I'll get them right away."

Heero glanced up at a bank of video screen running through the morning news. He reached up and raised the volume on one channel in-particular. "We just received full reports that Foreign Minister Darlian was involved in a car accident three days ago. We're happy to report that the Minister and her staff are fine and she'll be returning to work today to discuss the new colonial trade agreements. A full press conference has been scheduled for noon today."

"I guess they let the cat out of the bag." Duo commented walking into Heero's office taking a seat.

"It was inevitable." Heero said lowering the volume on the monitor as the reporter starting a new story.

"Well, at least it looks like a non issue." Duo added.

"As it should be."

"So, did you see her?" Duo asked grinning broadly.

Heero turned his attention to the reports on his desk.

"Don't you have some work somewhere to do?" Heero asked.

"Nothing pressing at the moment. Besides this is far more interesting." Duo finished watching Madelyn drop some reports off on Heero's desk. She gave Duo a weak smile as she passed him leaving the room.

Heero glanced at the reports Madelyn just set down and slid them across his desk. "Well, get interested in this." He said coldly.

"Things didn't go well huh?" Duo asked loosing his playful grin pushing the reports back over to Heero.

"Her fiancé arrived and I left end of discussion." Heero answered reluctantly.

"Whoa there! Care to fill in the details?" Duo asked shocked!

"I said end of discussion." Heero stressed with a stern look.

"No go. C'mon spit it out, you'll feel better." Duo pressed.

"Why must you test me today?" Heero asked woefully.

"Because I'm your friend and you'd do the same for me." Duo replied sternly.

"No I wouldn't." Heero replied, his voice never changing.

Diligently Duo just leaned back in his chair grinning.

Frustrated Heero dropped the papers he was holding and spun around in his chair until he was facing the window behind his desk. "She's engaged to be married, what more is there to say?" His voice was upset.

Duo's eyebrows scrunched up on his face. "Don't give me that garbage Heero. Who are you trying to fool?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Heero answered dancing around the question visibly irritated as spun back around to face Duo.

"You're protecting yourself." Duo retorted.

"I'm protecting us!" He returned swiftly with fever in his voice.

"From what?" Duo asked determined not to let Heero run from the conversation.

Heero didn't answer.

"Protecting your careers? Relena? Your own ideals? What?" Duo hammered away at Heero.

"Do you think I'm not human Duo? Do you think I don't care? I had my reasons and I have my reasons now. Let that be enough for the both of us." Heero argued.

"You're scared!" Duo retorted quickly, watching Heero's mouth fall slightly agape and his eyes narrow. Any thoughts Duo had about possibly insulting Heero now long gone.

"I've been scared of nothing my entire life." Heero replied standing from his chair his voice hiding shades of anger.

Duo didn't waiver. "Now you're lying to both of us."

Heero squeezed his fist tightly. "I've let her go Duo!"

"Bullshit!" Duo responded standing. "You're running Heero and you know it! Did she turn you away last night?"

Heero didn't answer.

"Did she?" Duo asked again almost screaming.

"No, she didn't... But it's far more complicated than that, it had been six years of frustration. We were kids, caught in a war. What did we know then and what do I know now?"

"Damn't Heero, stop running. Stop running from Relena and from yourself."

"Wha?" Heero questioned.

"The war is over! Stop fighting and live damn't! Live just like you told me that night. Now's your chance! **_Live!_**" Duo stressed.

Heero turned his head stunned. He felt as if Duo had stuck him across the face, his pride wounded and his own words betrayed him.

"You let her go now and you'll regret it till the day you die." Duo paused. "I've seen what she does to you! She's the best thing that's ever happened to you and you know it. She loves you Heero, and I know you love her too." Confident his point was made, Duo started for the door. Heero finally spoke stopping him.

"Is that enough?" Heero asked.

"Only you can answer that." Duo replied quietly. "You're not the only one that fought a war Heero. But you're the last one of us to give it up."

****** 

End Chapter 4. As always my thanks...


End file.
